onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dellinger
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate }} Dellinger is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. Appearance Dellinger has shaggy light blond hair that is longer in the back. He wears pink hoop earrings on his ears, and a white baseball cap with horns coming out of it on his head. The mark on the center of his hat is shaped like a fighting fish. He wears a long sleeved shirt with a giraffe-like design on it. He has an effeminate appearance, wearing shorts and stilettos. During the takeover of Dressrosa ten years prior, he wore a backpack and the giraffe-like patterns were only on the lower half of his shirt. The mark on his hat was shaped like an ordinary fish. Personality Dellinger has a flamboyant and flashy attitude that matches his eccentric fashion sense. He seems confident in his abilities, as well as a bit arrogant, as he tells Bellamy that he is going to kill him right after demeaning him. He also seems to be a bit too carefree, showing he might have a habit of blabbing things he knows to others, such as secret information like Doflamingo's order for him to dispose of Bellamy. In battle, he seems to be sadistic and bloodthirsty when he was fighting against Suleiman. He was also shown to be easily annoyed when someone else hinders him from killing his intended target. He was very angry at Bartolomeo for protecting Bellamy and swore retribution for his actions. Stating that this was his 'family's business', he also shows strong bonding to his own family, as the same goes for others of his crew. Abilities and Powers Dellinger had been in Doflamingo's crew for no less than 10 years and he even assisted in the takeover of Dressrosa at a very young age. As one of the officers of the Donquixote Pirates led by a Shichibukai, Dellinger is no doubt a powerful fighter. In fact, he is one of the well known participants of the Corrida Colosseum, where the fighters' calibers are rather high. It is said that when the four officers enter the tournament, they have a 100% chance of victory. Physical Abilities He seemed confident in his own abilities and even outright told Bellamy that he was going to kill him. Doflamingo has some faith in him since he assigned him the task of killing Bellamy. This faith was proven to be valid, since he defeated Bellamy (albeit while wounded) with ease, although he could not get past Bartolomeo's barriers. He is also unusually swift as he can move fast enough to temporary duplicates to surprise unsuspecting foes. One Piece chapter 753, pages 6-7 He uses his horn-shaped hat to impale opponents by headbutting through the chest while his body is straight as a spear. He is apparently extremely proficient in using kick-based attacks, seen as he was able to easily knock out Blue Gilly, a powerful combatant, with a single kick. * : Dellinger rushes towards to his enemy and kicking him with force while wearing high heeled shoes. It is powerful enough to hurt even super-weighted humans. It was first used accidentally on Machvise. * : Dellinger charges at his enemy and unleashes a hard kick to the neck, potentially strong enough to cut an opponent's head off given its name. It was first used against Blue Gilly and was powerful enough to take him out in one blow. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, he and the other high-ranking members of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. Dressrosa Arc He was first seen introduced in the Corrida Colosseum as a representative for the Donquixote Pirates in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. Later, as Bellamy was preparing to assassinate Luffy in order to be accepted as an officer of the Donquixote Pirates, Dellinger approached him and asked him if he was finished with the assassination. In response to this, Bellamy asked Dellinger what he wanted. Dellinger then revealed he was there under Doflamingo's orders to kill Bellamy, saying that Doflamingo had no confidence in him and considered him an eyesore. Bellamy responded by angrily questioning Dellinger's previous statement. Dellinger severely wounded Bellamy but before he could kill him, Bartolomeo interfered and protected Bellamy with his barrier. Meanwhile, Dellinger received instructions from Diamante via Den Den Mushi to guard the SMILE factory alongside Lao G. Dellinger was furious at Bartolomeo's interference and, as he angrily walked away, he swore that both Bartolomeo and Bellamy will not leave Dressrosa alive. Dellinger was later seen at the toy house, standing with Machvise and Senor Pink over a beaten Franky. When Sugar lost consciousness and her powers became undone, Dellinger panicked as all the toys throughout Dressrosa returned to their original forms. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "bird cage" and put a price on the heads of twelve people (including Franky), Dellinger, Senor Pink, and Machvise noticed that Franky disappeared from the Toy House. They were surprised that the Marines were not taking any action against the Donquixote Pirates even after the truth about Doflamingo was exposed. They then see Luffy, Zoro, and Law dropped down from the sky and landed right in front of them. The three officers wasted no time engaging Law and the two Straw Hats in combat. While attacking Luffy, Dellinger was kicked by Zoro. This caused him to accidentally kicked Machvise instead. The battle was interrupted by the arrival of Issho and Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. He was later seen on the second level of the new King's Plateau guarding the palace alongside Machvise, Baby 5, Lao G, and Gladius. While Luffy and his allies were easily fighting their way through Doflamingo's troops, Dellinger began to wonder why Issho and his Marine platoon were not intervening. Baby 5 looked through her binoculars and informed him that the Marines were hindered by Sabo. As the battle unfolds, Dellinger commented that not a single one of Luffy's allies has been defeated on the first level. After the Colosseum fighters reached the second level, Dellinger confronted Suleiman and knocked him down by headbutting him with his horned hat, piercing The Beheader's chest. When the Colosseum fighters banded together to create an opening for Luffy and Cavendish, Dellinger attacked Dagama, but Dagama managed to grab ahold of him. After Blue Gilly stopped some of the Donquixote Pirates' troops from attacking Luffy and Cavendish, Dellinger charged at him and kicked him in the face. Afterwards, Dellinger came face to face with Ideo. Major Battles * Dellinger vs. Bellamy. * Dellinger vs. Bartolomeo. * Dellinger, Senor Pink and Machvise vs. Franky (unseen). * Dellinger, Senor Pink, and Machvise vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, and Roronoa Zoro. * Donquixote Pirates vs. Corrida Colosseum gladiators. ** Dellinger vs. Suleiman. ** Dellinger vs. Dagama. ** Dellinger vs. Blue Gilly. Trivia * His name is a pun on derringer, a type of pistol. This also explains the naming behind his technique. References Site Navigation fr:Dellinger it:Dellinger Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators